


Not Such a Bully

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a school bully, he and Cas have to go do a job for a teacher and it ends up a bit more friendly then expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such a Bully

“Cas, and Dean, can you two go down to the store cupboard for me, I need enough sheets of A3 paper for the class please,” The teacher handed Dean a key, “Cas, come on" “Oh what?” Cas was daydreaming “Come on,” Cas stood up. Dean walked out of the class, leading Cas along the dusty hallways. When they got to the storage cupboard, Dean opened the door and they went in. Thud, thud, “Oh shit, it’s the head,” Dean quickly locked the door, and “phew, the head’s not here yet, but when he is, we need to lock ourselves in here, cos we not meant to be here, ok?” Cas nodded, thud thud, Dean locked the door again, it’s a small cupboard so Dean and Cas were squashed up close, “I know about you being, you know, gay,” Dean whispered, Cas nodded, “So what? I’m not gonna do anything, if that’s what you think,” Dean looked at Cas who was fumbling around his pockets, looking for his phone. “What if I want you to make a move?” Dean looked at the floor as he spoke, “You mean..?” Dean nodded, “Seriously? No joke?” Cas was trying to look into Dean’s eyes. “Cas, if I was joking, I wouldn’t do what I’m about to,” Dean pulled Cas towards him, and into a kiss, Dean pushed Cas against the wall, started tugging at his shirt, “Shirt. Off. Now.” Dean threw his shirt off, and threw Cas’ shirt on the floor. Knock knock, “It’s Mr Tomkins, who’s in there? and what are you doing?” Dean turned around, “Ignore him, carry on,” the head knocked again. “Right, I know you’re in there, come out or I’m coming in,” Dean ignored the warnings, “Shouldn’t we stop?” Cas pulled out of the kiss, “No, ignore him, I’m having fun here, now,” Dean was kissing along Cas’ jawline. “Right, I’m coming in, be ready,” The door unlocked, “Mr Winchester, what are you doing? You should be in lessons, not doing whatever with Mr Novak,” “Do you want a punch? I.. We are busy here, fuck off!” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand, Dean looked at him, and smiled. “Mr Winchester, I understand what is happening here, but you should be in lessons and if you don’t go back to lessons, you will both have detentions after school,” Dean used his free hand and punched Mr Tomkins, “Right then, where were we?” Dean smiled, “First we need to get rid of him, so Dean, what do we do?” Cas looked at Dean, making him get a hard on, “Just chuck him out there, to get to our lesson, he’d have to walk out of this building, and into the R.E Block, plus he has to become conscious, so we have enough time for a bit more fun, plus we can say you got lost and texted me so I had to find you, but I won’t be able to explain this,” Dean pointed to his trousers, where his erection became more noticeable, “We’ll have to somehow sort it out, won’t we?” Cas smiled and pulled Dean towards him but not completely, Dean closed the remaining space between them, and grabbed Cas’ ass, pulling him into a kiss. “Dean, come on, we’ll drop these back at class, I’ll ask to go to the loo, you walk out a few minutes later, we’ll go to my apartment, we can have loads of fun there, more than this!” Dean smiled, threw his shirt on, Cas threw his on, “Your shirt is scruffy,” Cas looked at Dean, “Just cos I’m the new guy, doesn’t mean I am automatically gonna be smart. Does it?” Dean shrugged, Cas walked out of the room with a handful of sheets of A3 paper, Dean followed after, “Look, no-one can find out, not yet, we will tell people, just not yet. k?” Dean looked into Cas’ eyes, he knew what would happen if it came out. “Ok, one thing though,” Cas turned and faced Dean, “Was this a one-time thing or not?” Dean held Cas hand, “What do you think?” Dean remarked cheekily, “It’s more than a one-time thing?” Dean nodded and smiled, “Come on, I want to get back, so we can go to your apartment, plus, I hate r.e,” Cas smiled, “I can always get tomorrow off, the number listed for my mum is mine, my mum lives over in England, and I never met my dad, so I just have to text in and say I’m ill or something, so you ready?”


End file.
